Differentials of the type used in automotive drivelines generally include a planetary gearset supported within a differential housing to facilitate relative rotation (i.e., speed differentiation) between a pair of output shafts. In helical gear differentials, the gearset typically includes helical side gears fixed to the end of the output shafts that are meshed with paired sets of helical pinions journalled in gear pockets formed in the differential housing. Since the gear pockets are parallel to the rotary axis of the differential housing, the pinions rotate on axes that are parallel to the common axis of the output shafts and the side gears. In response to speed differentiation between the output shafts, the torque transmitted through meshed engagement of the side gears and pinions generates thrust forces that are exerted by the gear components against the wall surface of the gear pockets and other thrust surfaces within the differential housing to frictionally limit such speed differentiation and proportion torque between the output shafts.
One problem associated with some conventional helical gear differentials is axial separation of the output shafts within the differential housing relative to the side gears. A related problem involves maintaining a proper spacial relationship between the ends of the output shafts. Most typically, C-clip retainers mounted in grooves are utilized for retaining the ends of the output shafts in relation to the side gears. In addition, it is also known to install spacers (i.e., pins, blocks, thrust plates, etc.) in the differential housing between the terminal ends of the output shafts. Due to limited access to the gearset, however, such spacers may be difficult to install within the differential housing. Examples of conventional spacer and clip arrangements in helical differentials are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,835, 4,512,221, 5,221,238, 5,554,081 and 5,671,640.